


Good Pet

by epicmusic42



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Biting, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: Tim tries to be a good pet. Not biting is difficult for aer though.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- accidental misgendering, addressed in text  
> \- corporal punishment
> 
> Tim's genderfluid and uses different pronouns depending on how he feels. Ae/aer and he/him are both used for him. Words used to describe aer body are hole, ass, and chest.
> 
> Tim refers to both Ashes and Brian using titles in this. Brian is Sir and Ashes is Ser. Ser is pronounced s-air.

Tim’s knees were starting to ache.

So was his jaw for that matter. He was enjoying that, though.

His knees were just annoying. And making it hard to stay in that soft place Brian had pushed him into. 

The shackles on his wrists held them behind his back. A strip of cloth was tied tightly across his eyes. His throat kept trying to choke on the cock filling it.

Distantly he registered that he was starting to whine.

After a moment a hand began to pet his hair.

When he didn’t settle, a voice rumbled above him. 

Tim just whined.

The hand in his hair twisted, tightening. His head was dragged off of Brian’s cock. There was a long moment where Tim was lost, whines and cries making their way out of his mouth.

A hand settled on his jaw. “ **Tim**.”

He did his best to quiet. He had to be good if he wanted to be allowed to stay.

He whimpered.

His head was set against a warm metal thigh. The hand moving it turned gentle again, beginning to comb through his hair.

“ **What’s wrong?** ”

It still took a moment for Tim to make sense of the order. Another to gather his thoughts enough to respond.

“Hurts.”

He got a hum.

“What hurts, _peata_?”

Tim shivered. Even if he didn’t know what Brian was calling him, he felt the weight of it. The only times Brian used his native language to talk to him was when he was saying something sappy or filthy.

“Knees.”

There was a pause, then Tim was being pulled up and into Brian’s lap.

He couldn’t hold back a whine.

Brian just laughed at him.

He was settled so that he could feel Brian’s cock still hard under him. A part of him wanted to be stripped and pressed down onto it. A larger part wanted Brian to shove him back to the floor and fuck his face.

“Shh. Hush. You’re doing so good.”

Tim managed to quiet himself enough for Brian to stop hushing him.

A hand pet down his back.

“Why don’t you show me how good you can be while we wait for Ashes to take care of the problem of your knees?”

Tim could do that. Tim could show Brian how good he was.

He began grinding down on Brian’s cock.

With how his legs had been folded and pinned, it wasn’t hard to get a rhythm started, moving his hips in tight circles and grinding down harder intermittently.

Brian hummed for a moment.

“I suppose I could just have you sit on my cock instead,” he mused. “Might not have been the plan, but you have been so good for me.”

Tim whined, shaking his head.

Brian chuckled. “No? Do you not want to sit on my cock then?”

Tim whined.

Heavy metal hands closed around his hips forcing him still.

“Well, _peata?_ Do you not want to sit on my cock?”

“No Sir. Want to suck you, please.”

Brian’s grip on him was just making it harder to resist the urge to squirm. Brian had been quite clear that squirming would be considered misbehavior, though, and he wanted to be good. If he wasn’t good then Brian wouldn’t let him stay on the bridge with him.

"Really? You're rubbing your pretty little ass against me like you want me to fuck it. You don't want that?"

Tim mewled.

"Well?"

"Wanna be good for you sir. Please sir."

"What if I want you to sit on my cock?"

Despite himself, Tim's hips twitched. He whimpered.

"So you do want to sit on my cock then?"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Why'd you tell me no then?"

The urge to squirm was much stronger. Tim wasn't entirely sure he wasn't squirming.

"Can't be good. Gonna bite."

"Oh?" Brian picked one of his hands off of Tim's hips and raised it to his jaw. He wrapped it around Tim's jaw and used his thumb to press Tim's mouth open.

"So you just can't bear having your mouth empty, is that it? Pretty little cocksleeve that has to be filled up before you can remember not to bite."

Tim keened. He nodded miserably, though not easily with how Brian was holding his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. And here I was hoping you'd learn better. I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything from you. Ashes did say you've already proved untrainable. Enough of a slut to keep around, but still not a good one."

Tim's eyes were burning. "I- I'm sorry sir. Wanna be good, promise. Don't mean to bite. Just do." He continued babbling for a few moments more before Brian had evidently heard enough.

He thrust his thumb into Tim's mouth and told him to suck.

Tim closed his mouth around it and began suckling on it. Swirling his tongue around it and gently bobbing his head so he could take more.

The urge to bite down was thankfully more quiet than normal.

Brian let him just suck for a few moments, slowly rubbing a thumb against Tim's hip. He pulled his thumb back out and let go of Tim's jaw.

He carefully slid two fingers into Tim's mouth, pushing them back almost far enough to make him gag. "Go on then. Show me how good you can be."

Tim began rolling his hips again. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on Brian's fingers. Flicking his tongue up and between, he worked to coat them in saliva.

After a moment Brian began fucking Tim's face with his fingers. 

"Look at you. Being such a good little fucktoy for me, aren't you? Just sitting there and taking anything I give you."

He whined around the fingers. His jaw was almost aching with how hard it was not to bite down. He could be good though. He was going to be good.

Pain laced through his jaw as he heard a screech of metal.

He froze.

Brian sighed. 

"And here I was thinking you'd be able to behave."

Tim's world spun for a moment as he was picked up. He was turned around and placed on his feet then bent over and slammed into the console.

"Can I trust you to stay there on your own?"

He was nodding before Brian even finished speaking. "Yes sir. I'll be good sir. Wanna be good for you. I'm sorry sir. Didn't mean to bite."

Brian pet down his side as he stepped away. 

There was a pause where Tim was alone, bent over and apologizing, then Brian's hand settled on his back again.

"Open."

Something soft was tapped against his lips. He stopped talking and opened his mouth wide.

Something large and cylindrical was pushed into his mouth. It wasn't quite enough of a stretch to trip out the need to bite, but it still felt good forcing his mouth open.

"Bite down now."

He bit down.

Whatever the gag Brian had got was made of, it had just enough give that it didn't hurt. 

He couldn't resist loosening his bite for a moment so he could gnaw at it slightly. 

_Oh!_ That was very nice!

He definitely wanted to keep this gag.

Brian's laughter reached his ears. He began tracing Tim's lips around the gag.

"You like that, huh?"

"Mhm" Tim nodded as he hummed. Not having to worry about being bad and biting made it easier to start sliding back away into that space where all he had to do was let Brian fuck him.

"Can you keep that in your mouth for me like a good slut?"

Tim nodded again, humming assent again.

"Good. Keep it there then."

Brian trailed his hands down Tim's back as he pulled away.

Hands fumbled with his trousers for a moment before undoing them and pushing them down. Brian guided them down and tapped each leg in turn for Tim to pick up so he could pull them off.

His hands kneaded at Tim's ass for a moment, pulling them apart to press a thumb lightly against the plug nestled in his ass. He tapped it, getting a squeak from Tim.

Carefully he eased it out. A thumb hooked in, holding Tim's ass open. There was a pause and the click of a cap, before Tim felt the cool press of lube being squeezed into him.

Brian pulled the bottle away after a few moments. Tim felt the push of something larger than the plug against his asshole.

Slowly it pushed in, stretching him open wider. It settled just deep enough to brush against that spot and have him trying to push back for more. The base of the new plug fit snug against his hole.

"Since you did bite me, I am going to have to punish you."

Brian began fucking the plug in and out slowly. Making sure Tim felt it drag against his walls.

"You're going to take ten hits as punishment. Since you can't talk right now I won't make you count them."

He pushed the plug fully in. There was a soft click and then Tim was clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could as he screamed. The vibrations were incredibly strong, and were sending him hurtling towards the edge.

He keened.

A hand landed on his ass with a loud _smack!_

The pain flared, then radiated out.

Two more smacks landed, one right after the other. 

Between the pain and the pleasure from the vibrating plug, Tim was fast approaching his peak. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up coming from this.

Four, five, six. Each hit stung and drew tears to his eyes.

He pulled the gag further into his mouth and chewed slightly. He was whining around it he was sure.

Seven, eight.

A sob choked out of his throat. He had been doing so well and then he had to go and fuck it up.

He was so close though. It hurt so good. He misbehaved and now Brian was punishing him. Brian had gotten him a gag when he couldn't keep from biting down and now he could and it was okay because he was supposed to.

Nine, ten.

A hand curled into his hair, jerking him upright. His back slammed into Brian's chest with an audible smack. He was pressed closer with a hand on his chest.

"Can you come for me now _peata?"_

Tim whined, trying to keep still but unable to as he nodded.

The hand in his hair pulled until his head was bent back into Brian's shoulder. The other slid down and curled around him.

"Then cum."

Brian began sucking and biting along Tim's neck, leaving dark bruises behind no doubt. He didn't move his hand just let Tim thrust into it.

Tim worked his hips against Brian's hand. His ass and thighs were sore and stung from taking his punishment. His neck was sensitive and bleeding from Brian's rough treatment of it. His hole still stretched around the plug and trying in vain to get more.

It didn't take long before he was shaking apart in Brian's arms.

He came with a choked sob right as Brian sunk his teeth into his neck on either side of his windpipe and pressed against it threateningly.

Brian kept working him through it before turning down the vibrations on the plug.

Tim was turned back around and his head was tilted up so Brian could kiss him.

“Give.”

Tim whined. He could tell that Brian was planning to kiss him, but he really didn’t want to give up the gag.

“Tim,” Brian warned.

He opened his mouth and let Brian pull the gag out.

Brian was kissing him almost as soon as it was out, fucking into Tim’s mouth with his tongue and forcing him to let his jaw go slack.

They stayed like that, Brian dominating Tim’s mouth and Tim struggling to keep from biting again, until Tim started to get dizzy from the lack of air. Finally, Brian pulled back.

“There’s a good little slut.”

Tim whimpered.

Brian pulled away from him for a moment before he was being guided down into his lap again. He was still hard under Tim.

Tim shivered.

“Wanna be good, sir,” he mumbled.

In the back of his mind he registered that he couldn’t be making much sense, that his speech was unintelligible. Luckily, Brian seemed to understand him anyways.

“I know, _peata_. You’re trying so hard to be good, aren’t you? It’s a pity you just can’t keep from biting.”

Tim whined.

“You were doing a very good job before you bit me earlier. Why don’t you try again, _mo mhuirnín_?”

Tim whimpered as he began moving his hips again.

He was still sensitive enough that it had him gasping and whimpering almost immediately.

“There you go. Such a pretty little slut for me, aren’t you?”

Tim nodded frantically. “Yes sir. A pretty slut for you. Good little whore.”

Brian chuckled.

“Well, aren’t you two a pretty sight?”

Ashes’s voice came from across the room, though it wasn’t long before they reached them.

Brian stilled Tim as they began running their hand through his hair.

“Glad you enjoy it.”

Ashes let out a short sound almost like a laugh.

“Wasn’t expecting you to come up yourself. Thought you’d send someone with a cushion or something.”

“Mmm. Thought about it.” Their hand moved down to scratch at Tim’s neck. “Wanted to check on my boys though.”

_No._

He jerked back a rush of cold and wrong dropping over him.

“Tim?”

Both Brian and Ashes were immediately reaching to steady him even as they started asking what was wrong.

Their voices overlapped in a cacophony for a moment.

“Y-yellow.” Tim managed to choke out.

He curled inwards. His head landed on Brian’s chest with a thud.

He could feel Ashes and Brian’s hands hovering an inch or two away from him.

“Tim. Is it okay if we touch you?”

He tried his best to nod but didn’t think he did a very good job. Distantly he registered that he was shaking.

He _wasn’t_ a boy.

He floundered for a moment before grabbing Brian’s arm and tugging it around him. As soon as Brian seemed to get the hint he pulled Ashes’s hand back to his hair. He pressed closer to Brian while he tried to himself under control.

He really hadn’t been expecting that.

He’d been a boy yesterday and hadn’t even given it a thought until he was trying to get away from Ashes calling him their boy.

Ze wasn’t a boy? No. Ze wasn’t right. 

She was- no. Definitely not.

Ae wasn’t a boy? That...that wasn’t _wrong_. 

He wasn’t a boy? That wasn’t wrong either.

Okay.

Ae could do this. Tim was ae or he today. And not a boy.

He needed to let Ashes and Brian know though.

By the time ae’d worked out what exactly the problem was, Ashes had started singing softly, Brian humming along with them.

_Come my way and stay my honey_

_Lay your body down next to me_

_We can chase away your worries_

_Sleep in peace and serenity._

* * *

After Ashes finished singing Tim made a soft noise.

“Do you think you can tell us what was wrong, _mo mhuirnín?”_

Tim nodded. Licked his lips.

“ ‘M not a boy.”

There was a beat of silence while aer masters absorbed that.

Ashes’s hand tightened in his hair for half a moment before relaxing and carding through more gently than normal.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I should have asked before calling you that.”

Tim shook aer head. “I’s fine. Didn’t realize ‘til you said I was.”

“Even if you wouldn’t have known to tell me, I still should have asked instead of assuming.”

Tim grumbled. He was fairly certain ae could get away with that right now. 

Ae was right given the way Brian and Ashes both laughed at his reaction.

“Do you know what pronouns you want us to use right now, pet?” Ashes trailed their nails lightly down aer neck as they spoke.

He nodded. “Y-yes Ser. Ae or he.”

Brian began rubbing aer back as he asked, “What do you want to happen now, Tim?”

His cheeks felt hot as ae pressed aer face into Brian’s neck. “Wanna suck your or Ser’s cock.”

Brian hummed. “That’s it? Don’t want to get fucked? You seemed interested in the idea of sitting on my cock earlier.”

Tim shrugged. “Wouldn’t mind. It’d be nice. Wanna suck one of you more though.”

He felt Brian’s chuckle before he heard it.

“Do you want both then, sweetheart?” Ashes asked.

Aer breath caught. Ae was nodding eagerly before he even started breathing again.

Ashes and Brian both laughed this time.

He felt Brian brush a kiss across his forehead.

“What do you think, Ashes? My shift’s not over for another hour. I wouldn’t mind spitroasting aer with you after though.”

Ashes hummed. “I was rather hoping you’d say that.”

“Tim darling, would you like to keep Brian company for the rest of his shift then get both your mouth and ass fucked?”

Ae nodded. “Yes please Ser.”

Hands pet his hair for a few moments.

“ _Mo peata_ , are you okay to stay in my lap? I don’t want you to hurt your knees again before we head back to Ashes's room.”

Tim chewed on his lip. “Y-eah,” he nodded. “Yes, sir. Ca-can I have the gag back though? Please?”

“Gag?” Ashes’s voice sounded amused.

Brian didn’t answer for a moment, shaking with laughter.

Tim pouted. 

“Sorry. Should have expected you to think it was a gag, dear.” Brian pressed Tim to his chest as he shifted for a moment.

Ashes’s laughter was bright. “Is that a chew toy?”

“Yes,” Brian answered them somewhat sheepishly.

That. That was actually a pretty good idea.

Ae wasn’t a _dog_ though.

“I’m not a dog.”

He felt the chew toy settle in between him and Brian. Brian was resting a hand on his neck a few seconds later.

“I know you’re not a dog, Tim. The chew toys I got are intended for people actually. You’re not the only person in the universe to have an oral fixation.

“Got a bunch that are more like pendants. Just made of rubber so you can chew on them. I just grabbed this one cause I thought it might help some if you needed something you could just bite on.”

That was fair. And Brian was right. Ae did really like it.

“Still a gag.” Ae was pretty sure he was blushing. “Can I have it back now?”

“In a minute.” Ashes pulled his head back as they spoke. “I’ll see you after Brian’s shift is done, okay sweetheart? You’ll keep being good for him, won’t you?”

Tim whined. “Yes Ser.”

“Good pet,” they purred. Then ae was being kissed, hard.

After a moment Ashes pulled back and tipped his head back forward.

“Here.”

Brian’s voice was accompanied by the tap of the chew toy against aer lips.

Ae opened aer mouth and let Brian press it in. He bit down hard as soon as ae was confident that Brian’s fingers were clear.

The noise he let out as he settled against Brian’s chest was halfway between a moan and a squeal. Either way, it was pleased and got another laugh from aer masters.

There was movement and he felt Ashes brace against aer shoulder for a moment.

“I’ll see you two when your shift’s finished.”

There was a sound like they kissed Brian, then a pause before they straightened and their footsteps echoed away.

Brian began singing softly as he rubbed Tim’s back. They had about an hour before they’d head back to Ashes's room, and Tim was happy to sit here and gnaw his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on how soon it'll be, but at least one more chapter is coming.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
